


Fuck You & Your Fucking Face

by justme133



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing, different ways of meeting each other, meeting online, no creepers this time, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: Finally, he was scrolling through Craigslist - yes, he knows it is mainly scams, but sometimes a guy's gotta try, there’s gotta be good dick out there somewhere, right? - and finds an ad that he just has to click on.'Fuck You and Your Fucking Face'Oh yeah, how could he not click on that?





	Fuck You & Your Fucking Face

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless and Gallavich have taken over my life, so of course i had to dip my toe in the story telling of these two.
> 
> Please, be careful of who you meet online! In no way am I condoning this, but just be careful (cuz I've met some of my best friends online) but still, be safe.

Shit, Mickey was really gonna do this. He stared at the blank screen on his phone, chewing on his lip as he thought about this.

 

It was so hard to find a decent guy, and his family was shit anyways. If they found out, he would be dead. Literally. They would fucking kill him.

 

He had taken precautionary measures though. He had made a different email account, one just for this; he knew exactly what he wanted to say, and his phone was just a shitty prepaid model - it could easily be replaced.

 

He could do this.

 

Fuck it, he was doing this. Before he lost his nerve, he began to type.

 

….

 

Ian knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it sometimes. Now that he had his own phone, he liked to go on those dating sites and look up guys. Most of them were older men, and hey, he wasn’t complaining, but was it so hard to find someone your own age sometimes?

 

Finally, he was scrolling through Craigslist - yes, he knows it is mainly scams, but sometimes a guy's gotta try, there’s gotta be good dick out there somewhere, right? - and finds an ad that he just has to click on.

 

**_Fuck You and Your Fucking Face_ **

 

Oh yeah, how could he not click on that?

 

**_Okay fucker, you’re reading this, so that means you like dick obviously. Or maybe your a chick and like looking at gay ads. Whatever floats your boat. I don’t give a shit. I’m looking for a dude that likes the dick, one who’s cool with texting and emailing, all that shit. We can exchange pictures, but I will be upfront, I can’t show my face. No, I ain’t no chick. If my family found out, they would fucking kill me. I’m gay but I’m also self-preserving and all that shit. 19. Dude. Likes dick._ **

 

**_So if you’re looking for some cyber-shit, hit me up. Email is in the reply info._ **

 

**_M._ **

 

Oh yeah, Ian was definitely intrigued.

 

….

 

Mickey was surprised by the number of emails he had gotten. Most of them for from older guys looking for a twink to take for a ‘fun night on the town’ -  _ oh fuck that’ _ he thought, running a tattooed hand through his dark hair, finally landing on an email from  _ theredhairedsolder007 _ . 

 

_ Hi. _

 

_ Saw your ad. I’m cool with the cyber stuff, cool with texting if you need to not get killed and whatever. I’m out, I don’t know if that’s a problem or not? But whatever. Um… about me? I’m 17, high school student, red hair (kinda obvious from the email I guess huh?) like 6 feet tall? I have no idea honestly pretty tall though. Umm… fuck it I don’t know what else you wanna know? I am a dude, yeah, like dick, definitely. So yeah. Email back, and I’ll send you a picture of my glorious face. Or chest. Or dick. Whatever you wanna see. _

 

Mickey had to laugh. The kid had spunk, he had to admit that, and fuck it if he wasn’t a little interested in a response besides ‘hey lets fuck’ which he was usually into, but he’d been wanting a little more… intimacy.

 

And if anyone ever heard him think that, he’d kill them in a fucking heartbeat.

 

So maybe he’d give this redhead a chance? Hell, he could easily change his number if it sucked.

 

So, he hit reply.

 

…

 

Ian was eating dinner when he felt his phone vibrate. He could stop the smile when he saw he had an email from someone named  _ mm_19 _ . Excusing himself to the bathroom, he began to read the email. 

 

**_Hey fuckhead,_ **

 

**_Saw your email. Yeah, we can talk. Guess you wanna know about me huh? Fuck if I know how tall I am - shorter than your giant ass, can tell you that much. Black hair, blue eyes, tough and will beat your ass if you ever think otherwise. So, fuck you, we can try this, you’re the only not creepy as fuck old dude that just wants to fuck all night (which I’m good with fucking all night, but not when it requires the other half of my party to use a little blue pill, come on Grandpa) so what the fuck ever right?_ **

 

**_Anyways, my number is at the end of this long ass rant. Text me Red. I expect a picture. I’ll return, just none of my face. Remember that fucker. The first time you ask will be the last cuz I’ll be gone and you will never hear from me again._ **

 

**_Fuck you._ **

 

Ian grinned and could hear his family talking in the kitchen. Quickly, he stripped off his shirt and snapped a photo, no face - he figured he could wait and see what happened with everything before he showed his own face to his faceless dude - but he was pretty muscular, and figured he would be impressed, if he was into that kind of thing. So, he slipped his shirt back on and hurried out to dinner, quickly sending a text with his name and the photo to the number listed in the email.

 

…

 

Mickey was sitting in bed, smoking, when his phone dinged. He picked it up and smirked when an unknown number flashed across his screen. He saw a photo attachment and stubbed out his cigarette as he sat up to look at it.

 

_ I’m Ian. Nice to meet you….? _

 

He knew that was an opening for his name, and he had that planned for what he would say, but first he had to see what the photo was.

 

Well fuck yeah then.

 

He didn’t see the face - the guy could respect his wishes, he was glad for that, but he saw a broad pale chest with a splattering of freckles and, if he looked closely, the smattering of a fine red hair, and a trail of said hair that lead to the edge of a pair of jeans.

 

Mickey could get behind this.

 

Or in front of, if he was lucky.

 

Sitting up against the wall behind his bed, he pulled the wife-beater he slept in over his head and angled his phone to get a pretty decent picture of his chest and the beginning of his boxers.

 

He was nothing if a not a little bit of a tease.

 

Pleased with the photo, he quickly sent a text back and lit another cigarette.

 

Now to wait.

 

…

 

Ian was stepping out of the shower when he checked his phone. He smiled at the message he had, quickly wrapping his towel around his waist.

 

**_The name is Michael, fuckhead._ **

**_Sorry. Ian._ **

 

**_Fucker._ **

 

Ian chuckled, the guy had a snarky sense of humor, he liked that. He opened up the picture and had to stop the groan that wanted to come out. The guy was sitting on his bed, and his chest was broad and slim, with pale skin stretched and defined muscles and  _ fuck _ Ian liked what he saw, especially the dark hair trailing down to the dark boxers and fuck he could see the outline in the boxers and shit.

 

He liked what Michael had to show.

 

Deciding to play fire with fire, he took a picture of himself in just the towel, hoping to get some type of reaction.

 

…

 

Mickey had to stifle a loud groan at the image on his screen. The redhead was in a towel, that broad chest dripping with water and fuck it, he was getting hard way too fast for his liking.

 

**_Fucker, you know what something like that does?_ **

 

_ What’s it do? _

 

**_Makes me hard as fuck thinking about you all wet from the shower and I’m not there to see it. I’ve been talking to you not even a day yet._ **

 

_ Mmm I’d let you join me in the shower. But I’d have you pinned against the wall, and then I’d fall to my knees…. _

 

**_Oh fuck you_ ** _ , _

 

_ Nah, I prefer to do the fucking. _

 

**_Fine, fuck me then._ **

 

_ Gladly. _

 

Mickey hit his head against his pillow and palmed himself. 

 

**_Fuck you. I need to go to sleep._ **

 

_ Fine.I’ll text you in the morning. Think of me fucking you. Or whatever you want. I don’t mind cuddling too. _

 

**_Ian._ **

 

_ I already like it when you say my name. _

 

**_Shut up fuckhead._ **

 

**_…._ **

 

It went on like this for months. They had exchanged photos of everything but their faces, even going far as taking photos of their hair, but not their faces. Ian had gotten into the habits of calling Mickey by pet names like babe when he texted him, and Mickey still called him fuckhead or sometimes firecrotch, and Ian was okay with that.

 

He could find himself falling for this Michael, and he knew that was ridiculous, but what could he do? 

 

He thought Michael maybe felt the same way, and this is how Ian found himself at his best friend Mandy’s house, wanting to tell about his new guy.

 

“So you sure no one’s home?”

 

“No one except Mickey, and he was up until who the fuck knows when, so he shouldn’t bother us,” Mandy said, tucking her legs under her as she eyed Ian. “So tell me about this guy.”

 

“That’s just it,” he started, “I don’t know… I mean I do. I know his favorite movies, his favorite colors, his favorite foods, his favorite…. Everythings. But I don’t know his face. His family is homophobic I guess, and he said they would literally kill him if they found out.”

 

“That fucking sucks.”

 

“Tell me about it. And I mean, I’ve seen all of him, except his face. I know the color of his eyes, the shape of his lips…. Fuck.”

 

Ian stopped talking as Mickey walked into the living room in a wife beater and boxers, ignoring the two of them. He turned and eyed them, sleepy blue eyes trained on the redhead for a second before they moved away.

 

And Ian just stared at him, like he was looking at the sun before he turned away as well. He had to shake his head and looked back at Mandy.

 

“Hey Mandy, if you and your boytoy are hungry, I’m ordering pizza. I ain’t offering twice.”

 

“Fuck yeah asshat, if you’re offering. Pepperoni okay Ian?”

 

Mickey dropped the can of beer he was holding at that name.

 

No fucking way…. 

 

He quickly mopped up the spilt beer and looked up at Mandy and her friend as they stood up.

 

Oh fuck.

 

The tall, muscular redhead.

 

Named Ian.

 

Oh double fuck.

 

It was  _ his _ tall muscular redhead.

 

…

 

**_Hey firecrotch, whatcha doin?_ **

 

Mickey knew it was a risk to text him while he was in the other room, but fuck it, he was tempted, and now he knew who he was, fuck it, he wanted to play with fire.

 

_ At a friend’s house. _

 

**_Should I be jealous?_ **

 

_ It’s a chick. Your ass is the only one I want to put my dick in babe. _

 

**_Good to know._ **

 

_ I’d fuck you so hard, _

 

**_I bet you would. Don’t doubt it with that cock._ **

 

_ Mmm. I bet with those lips you’d blow me to bits. _

 

**_You dirty talk like an old man._ **

 

_ You’re older than me. _

 

**_Does your fag hag wanna hear this?_ **

 

_ What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her ;) _

 

Mickey stopped texting and went into the kitchen to grab some pizza, watching Ian eat with one hand, his phone in the other. He quickly shot a text and just watched, curious.

 

**_I’d let you fuck me till I couldn’t I walk, and then when I got the feeling back in my legs, I’d go for round 2 and ride you until we’re both sore._ **

 

He watched Ian stop mid-bite as he looked at his phone.

 

“Was it him?” he heard Mandy whisper, but Ian just blushed and put his pizza down as he shook his head, quickly shooting a text back. Mickey looked at his phone, biting his lip at the response the redhead sent him.

 

_ I’d eat you out until you were crying out my name and then bury my cock all the way inside of you and pound away until you were screaming. _

 

**_I’d scream for you. I ain’t a bitch. But fuck it if you don’t make me feel like one._ **

 

_ Fuck you babe, I’d make you scream for me, but trust me, I’d be making noise for you too. _

 

Mickey stopped and went back to his room, trying to hide the obvious bulge that was slipping out of his boxers. He hid under his blankets and thought about how this had bad idea written all over it.

 

But fuck, he wanted to fuck Ian. He wanted to see him, and hold his fucking hand, and kiss his fucking face.

 

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

 

This would get him killed.

 

…

 

Ian wanted to meet him. They sexted back and forth all the time, and as much as Ian liked getting off to the thought of him, he wanted the real thing.

 

But he also knew that wasn’t possible.

 

“Maybe you should just ask him,” Mandy suggested. He was staying at their house since Frank was terrorizing theirs, and he just didn’t want to deal with it. Since Mandy’s dad was in jail for the moment being, it wasn’t a problem right now.

 

“I want to,” Ian started, voice dropping as Mickey walked in, now wearing some sweatpants and a shirt that Ian had to shake his head at - it looked oddly familiar -  and plopped into a chair opposite them, slipping a worn pair of headphones over his ears. “I just… don’t want him hurt ya know?”

 

“But Ian-”

 

“I know Mands. I know.”

 

…

 

Mickey wasn’t listening to anything, but he could hear their conversation, which was about him.

 

Well, technically about  _ Michael _ , but whatever, you get the picture fuckhead. 

 

He sat there, messing around on his phone as he listened, and waited.

 

…

 

“Ian,” Mandy said quietly, glancing at Mickey, who wasn’t paying them any attention, “If this guy means as much to you as you think, then I would ask him. His family may hate him, but fuck that. You need to get laid instead of sexting your boyfriend on my couch.”

 

Ian laughed and shook his head.

 

“He’ll kill me and stop talking to me if I suggest it.”

 

“Ian.”

 

“I know. I’ll think about it.”

 

…

 

Fuck it, Mickey was fucked. He stood up and went to his room. He had to wait until the right moment. Mandy would fall asleep any minute, he could see it in her face, she was exhausted, but he knew Ian well enough that he’d stay up just to text him, and since the only bathroom was through his bedroom…

 

Oh fuck, Mickey was gonna get killed.

 

He just hoped Ian liked Mickey just as much as Michael.

 

…

 

It was about an hour later that Mickey got a text from Ian.

 

_ My friend fell asleep. I’m crashing at her place. What are you doing? _

 

**_Wasn’t waiting for your redhead ass to text me._ **

 

_ Sure you weren’t. What did you do today? _

 

**_Wouldn’t you like to know_ **

 

_ Always when it comes to you _

 

Mickey had to wait, the redhead hadn’t come to use the bathroom yet, but any second he had to, he had been drinking soda with Mandy for the past hour.

 

Finally, he could hear footsteps coming his way.

 

Fuck it, he could do this.

 

That was his fucking boyfriend. They had been talking for fucking months. He wasn’t a fucking pussy.

 

His dad would just have to fucking kill him.

 

“Hey sorry didn’t know you were awake I just need to pee,” Ian said, not really looking at Mickey as he went and locked the door to the bathroom.

 

Mickey took his chance, biting his lip as he heard the toilet flush.

 

The door opened and began to mentally countdown.

 

Fuck, he was nervous.

 

Ian was walking out, looking at his phone, not even paying attention to Mickey, who had stood up in his room.

 

He was to the door, and Mickey had to say something.

 

“Hey firecrotch.”

 

He saw Ian’s head jerk up and look at him, green eyes wide.

 

…

 

Only one person called Ian that.

 

He looked at Mickey, Mandy’s tough, will-kill-you-if-you-touch-his-shit brother, with his  _ dark hair and blue eyes and fuck he was shorter than Ian and double fuck he knew that shirt of course he knew that shirt he had seen photos of it. _

 

“Holy fuck,” Ian said, staring at Mickey like he was the best damn thing he had ever seen.

 

And to Ian, he was. 

 

It was  _ him. _

 

_ His boyfriend _ . In the flesh. Looking at him. Waiting for...something, it seemed.

 

Ian was across the room in a second and had Mickey in his arms.

 

…

 

Well, Mickey didn’t expect the first thing to be was a hug, but hell, he could do that.

 

“Holy shit you’re real.”   
  


“Well fuck yeah I’m real.”

 

“And you’re  _ here _ . Wait you’re - shit, Mandy won’t kill you, you know that right? I mean, fuck, you don’t have to come out-”

 

Mickey shut him up by kissing him. Ian leaned into the kiss, and kissed back just as eagerly, and fuck, he had waited too long for this.

 

Mickey pulled away, smirking.

 

“Now, I believed there was the promise of fucking…?”

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Ian said, already beginning to pull his shirt off.

…

 

It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm - they had been talking for so long they knew each other well enough to get going.

 

“Fuck, Ian, come on already,” Mickey moaned, wiggling beneath Ian, who had him pinned down as he worked him open, fingers stretching him. “‘M fine, just get in me already.”

 

“Fine, fuck you,” Ian muttered, moving his hand and moving to press his dick up against Mickey, pressing in in one quick motion. MIckey’s head fell back against the pillows as he sucked in a breath.

 

“Yeah, fuck me. Right.”

 

Ian chuckled before he sunk his teeth into Mickey’s exposed neck, sucking on the tender skin as he began to pound in and out of the trembling body beneath him.

 

“Ah fuck,  _ Ian! _ ”

 

“Thats rights babe, scream for me,” Ian mumbled into his neck, biting again. Mickey moaned and met Ian’s thrusts with his hips, his own dick leaking between them.

 

“Ian, God, please,” Mickey groaned as Ian met his lips in a hasty kiss before he untangled one hand that had found its way to Mickey’s hair to find its way to wrap around Mickey’s dick. He only had to pump a few times before Mickey let out another loud groan, muffled by Ian’s lips this time, before he came between them. Ian’s hips stuttered a bit, his body soon following as he collapsed on Mickey, well-spent from his own orgasm.

 

He pulled out and rolled off of the older teen, looking at him with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Is your name really Michael?”

 

“Fuck no. Pretty sure if I said ‘hey I”m Mickey’ that would raise some flags. How many dick-loving men you know named Mickey?” he grumbled, reaching for a cigarette. Ian chuckled and made to get up. “Where you goin’ Firecrotch?”

 

“Well Mandy will be awake soon…”

 

“Fuck that. Get your tall, red-headed ass back in this bed. I’m gonna use your damn body heat while I can before I get fuckin’ shot.” Ian just rolled his eyes and found himself spooning Mickey, who grinned at him. “At least I got a good fucking before I get killed.”

 

“No one’s gonna kill you.”   
  


“You don’t know my dad. Now shut up and go to sleep,” Mickey said, pressing a quick kiss to Ian’s lips before closing his eyes. Ian did the same, enjoying the feeling of Mickey pressed against him.

 

…

 

In the morning, it’s Mandy who finds them, who shoves Ian and stares at him as he pulls his jeans on.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in bed with my brother, fucking  _ naked?! _ ” Mandy hisses, pulling Ian out of the room, leaving a sleeping Mickey behind him. “What the fuck Ian?” He just looks kind of smug before jerking a thumb of his shoulder.

 

“That would be my boyfriend, Michael, AKA, Mickey. And yes, it has been discussed that is not his real name.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“My brother.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“No wonder he looked so freaked out when he saw you yesterday!” she said, slapping him in the chest. “He fucking knew it was you!”

 

“Well how many red-headed Ian’s do you know?”

 

“True. Holy shit. You’re in love with my brother.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Mandy just looked at him like she had never seen him before, and he just grinned again. 

 

“Go back in there before he thinks he scared you off,” she mutters,  pushing her friend back into her brother’s room. “Just don’t let my dad catch you.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ian muttered, pulling his jeans off and climbing back into bed.

 

“Shut your fucking face and go back to sleep,” Mickey mumbled, eyes still closed. Ian grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he closed his eyes again.


End file.
